Organizations that provide online business systems typically do not want to store transaction data in areas that are less secure, such as outside of a firewall in a demilitarized zone (DMZ). At the same time, organizations do not want to develop parallel systems where one executes inside a firewall and the other outside a firewall in a DMZ. Further, even when an entity maintains systems on each side of a firewall, a system that accesses data inside the firewall from the DMZ, such data access is generally in efficient.